Talk:Girl Meets Texas (Part 3)/@comment-26660845-20151031043940/@comment-26999065-20151105071301
Sure, some things may be a bit forced to make a story more dramatic, but it's within dramatic license to do this. No good parent, IMO, can totally trust their children to be O.K. - even if they trust them to make good choices, other people in the world are interacting with the kids, so you just can't be sure. I think Cory and Topanga trust Riley, even if Cory asked Farkle to help find out things. And no problem must be solved right this instance or you've failed, so it's an on-going process, and asking Farkle for information is not unreasonable, nor does that demonstrate a lack of trust, but shows enough trust to give them some rope and enough understanding to know sometimes kids need to make their own mistakes to learn. You force your solutions on them, they won't learn anything but resentment for your interference. Riley has never declared undying love for Lucas. She's still wondering if they are destined to be together forever or just destined to be friends - didn't you read the back of her notebook too? She doesn't know which yet - not for sure. Riley "forcing" Maya on Lucas did seem weird to me, but part of the reason is maybe Riley thinks Maya does "like-like" him but she stepped back for Riley. I'm not sure where she got that idea, but I don't think so, given the many things Maya has said over many episodes, but if Riley thinks that, then that's what she thinks, so O.K. But mostly Riley is scared to lose Lucas - like Jack lost Rachel - and might get to keep him forever, which is what she really wants, however it happens - like Eric kept Rachel as a friend - if Riley just treats Lucas like a brother. Riley is just scared. She's taking the safe way, or thinks she is, but as Farkle pointed out to her, Riley's plan is based on a lie and they shouldn't lie to each other. Riley agreed and will have to adjust her plan - but she wants some time to think about it before Farkle steps in - and that's O.K, as long as she doesn't take too long. It seems clear, though, Riley now realizes she does not love Lucas as a brother. She just wants to keep him forever, and thought that might be the safest way. It's also perfectly clear, I think to anybody paying attention, Maya doesn't like Lucas that way she likes Joshua, so that's a pretty big clue. But even so, that doesn't mean Maya understands this herself yet, or doesn't care about Lucas. Give her time. The attention Lucas is paying to her is new, unusual, and confusing for her. It may even come to be preferable to the inattention Joshua is paying her, so it's possible. But she doesn't know yet - not for sure. LOL. Yeah, I liked the Farkle/Maya pairing, too, but she was having none of it - without the rock, anyway. She even insisted Riley have all of his kids cuz she wasn't having any of them - except when she lied about it to Stuart and said she wanted to have a lot of baby Minki. Anyway, Smackle is a better match for Farkle, and Smackle has obviously wanted Farkle from day 1, though she wouldn't admit it. It just took Farkle longer to see it, and Smackle some time to openly admit it, so he'll be better off with Maya and Riley as friends and Smackle as a girlfriend. I'm mostly confused by Lucas' feelings - what does he really feel? Why is he so reluctant to ask Riley to the semi-formal? He keeps telling her he wants to talk to her about this or that, but he always lets her shut him down (thus leading to the misunderstandings and more drama - but come on Lucas, speak up already). And yet he does seem overly protective and attentive to Maya's feelings and her appearance lately. He may be sexually attracted to her, or maybe it's something else. But I'm writing it off as red herrings the writers are using to make the eventual Riley/Lucas match more exciting or "unexpected," but others honestly think Maya and Lucas will make a better couple. Either way, I'm fine, but I do think the Riley/Lucas pairing is more likely. So much for the Texas trilogy. So what else is confusing?